


Take Off Your Coat!!

by pasteladins



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: And so is Hawkeye, F/M, Hickeys, M!Robin is mentioned, Niles is... Niles, but I still put a T rating anyways, makeout sessions, nothing too intense, partial crack that became an actual oneshot, there's a couple of paragraphs where it gets a little steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteladins/pseuds/pasteladins
Summary: Kiran has a risque secret under that cloak of hers.





	Take Off Your Coat!!

Kiran huffed, tying her hair up to reduce the intense heat against her already sweaty skin. “...Come on…”

The group had already planned on heading to the Nabata Desert in the World of Blazing today -- it was an excellent chance to test their tactics and strategies; there’s always time to hone your skills, as Commander Anna would put it, giving them her signature smile.

Normally, this wouldn’t be a problem for Kiran -- she preferred these warmer temperatures than the freezing nights in Askr. All she had to do was remove that heavy, white coat and bask in the sunlight in her sleeveless top. However, something was preventing her from taking off the coat.

The night before, Kiran and Alfonse had decided to engage in more intimate affairs. Simply put, all of their overwhelming stress could be cured with a little makeout session. Said session turned a little steamy as the Askran prince’s lips parted ways and travelled down her neckline. 

Hot, eager lips repeatedly crashed down onto Kiran’s upper body. Teeth dug deep into her sweet skin, causing a feeling of ecstasy that the pair refuse to let go. Eventually, Alfonse’s mouth travelled away from her neckline to her shoulders. The unpredicted action did not come unwelcomed, the summoner could not hold herself back, and she let out a moan of pure pleasure. The hot and bothered prince took that as an invitation to continue, and, eventually, Kiran’s skin was decorated in hickies. Scandalous little love bites, which would certainly be noticeable with her sleeveless undershirt. 

Needless to say, Alfonse got a little carried away.

This is why Kiran made the logical conclusion on the battlefield: suffer through the excruciating heat to avoid getting caught.

The tactician had also returned the favor for her favorite prince (he had to be rewarded after all that), but he was back at the castle -- where it was too cold to remove his armor -- the armor which efficiently covered most of his body. 

Kiran grumbled over her unfortunate luck as she wiped her forehead for the umpteenth time.

“Lady Kiran?”

The young tactician was caught off guard when one of the heroes, Celica, called her name.

“Are you alright? You look like you’re suffering through this heat. Maybe you should remove your cloak?”

The young tactician flinched upon hearing the recommendation. She gave a nervous little giggle, wringing her gloved hands together, slowly stepping away from the noble. “N-No I’m alright, Celica. I appreciate your concern, but I think I prefer my coat on.” However, Kiran knew that Celica was too perceptive, and would question her actions, therefore, the tactician needed to shoo her away. “N-Now! It’s time to get this battle over with, alright?” The sooner they finish, the sooner they can leave this unbearable heat and not get caught.

The Zofian princess gave Kiran an uncertain look, making Kiran feel a little more uneasy.

“Trust me, I will be fine! I-I must check on the other side of the battlefield, now if you’ll excuse me!” Not willing to wait for a response, Kiran turned around, her cloak whipping about from the hot desert winds, and she dragged her feet away from the confused Celica.

“Phew… that was close…”

“What was close, Kiran?”

The summoner let out a high pitched yelp as yet another hero approached her. By the sound of the voice, however, Kiran knew who it was -- and it was not a good sign.

It was the sly archer, Niles.

_This is bad!_ Kiran thought, her gloved hands now clenched in anticipation. _If anyone would find me out it’s him!!_

Niles gave a smile which conveyed an arrogance that made Kiran’s entire body tense up. The way he approached her, so brazen -- but practically playful -- made her think that the loyal retainer had a dirty little secret he wanted to share.

Still, the divine summoner had to practice professionalism, somewhat, anyways.

“N-Niles! Please don’t scare me like that!” She chided the archer, although she knew he wouldn’t pay attention to the reprimanding. “Did you need something?”

“Why, yes, actually. I do have a question for you.” He gave his signature smirk as he played with an arrow. That wasn’t a good sign. Niles tended to play with his arrow when he gave some sort of sexual remark, or was about to kill an enemy.

Either option was not good for Kiran.

“Which is?”

“Why not ditch the coat? It’s scorching hot here, and you’re the only one here who looks as if you’re prepared for the next big winter.” He came a little closer, pointing to her coat with one hand while still attending to the arrow in the other.

Instinctively, Kiran grabbed the front of her coat and pulled it tighter around her body, all the while ignoring the intense heat falling down on her. “M-Maybe I prefer wearing this coat! My skin might get burnt so I’m just protecting it!”

“Oh please.” Niles retorted. “Even that beefcake Hawkeye we’re fighting doesn’t have a shirt and he’s perfectly fine! Unless…” His lips curled into a suggestive smile and Kiran felt her stomach drop.  _ Oh Gods... _

“U-Unless…?”  _ Niles don’t you dare--! _

“You can’t take that off.” He walked around her, still swirling the arrow with his free hand. “What are you afraid of, tactician? You have scars? We all do! I’m pretty sure no one will judge you.”

“W-Well… no…” The heat certainly was getting to Kiran, as she failed to playfully retort Nile’s banter like she usually did. The ever so efficient tactician was losing this battle of wits, and it appeared as though Niles knew what was going on.

“Oh? No scars? Then there must be something under that pretty white coat of yours.” His eyes traveled down to her neck and onto her shoulders. It was as if he knew…

However, the summoner still did not want to give up -- she was not about to share her intimate stories with this archer. She had a reputation to protect! 

“Niles, y-you are simply imagining things! Now off you go! Robin needs some coverage from those oncoming mages!” She pushed the loyal retainer in an attempt to distract him. If he knew what was going on, Kiran would never hear the end of it. She and Alfonse were already struggling to keep their relationship in secret. Of course, it didn’t help when they spent nights like the previous one quite often. Someone would eventually hear.

It would just be incredibly unfortunate if that someone was Niles.

“Oh~? Hasty are we?” He placed his bow down low and readied his arrow. _“Now, now, Kiran. I don’t remember you sounding so hasty last night.”_

And that was it. Niles had hit the metaphorical bullseye in Kiran’s nightmares. Her face flared up in a red frenzy -- and not just because of the blazing heat. She stuttered frantically to come up with an explanation, but her panicking state merely confirmed what the sly archer had guessed.

“So I was right!”

“Niles!”

“Who knew that pretty porcelain prince really does have a few chips!”

“Niles, please!” The summoner was absolutely mortified, burying her face in her gloved hands. This was it -- this was how she would die. In a blazing desert as Niles shoutde out her secret to both friend an enemy on the battlefield. Kiran was defeated.

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head, Kiran.” Niles placed a hand on the summoner’s shoulder, making her look up from her shameful stance. “Your secret is safe with me. It’s a bit exciting to be the only one who knows about this tantalizing secret.”

Deciding to take the archer’s words, Kiran let out a sigh of relief. “Th-Thank you, Niles…” Even the scorching sun was just a mere afterthought at this point as she let herself relax. At least, just for a moment.

“One question, however.”

“Yes, Niles?”

“Who tops?”

“NILES.”

**Author's Note:**

> Niles is asking the hard hitting questions.


End file.
